


Attracted Hinata x reader!

by Littlekarasuno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlekarasuno/pseuds/Littlekarasuno
Summary: You meet a boy named Hinata while buying food at the café to you and you're friend Noya. Turns out Hinata always went to the same school as you and also is friends with Noya but you never noticed him before, but now both of you do.Hinata falls deeply in love with you.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Attracted Hinata x reader!

You were friends with Nishinoya from Karasuno and today was the day when both of you were going to hang out. He needed help with studying so he was coming over after school. It was currently 5:30pm and he was gonna come at 6pm. You still had time to run to the café and buy pork buns. You thought it could be a snack when you guys needed a break from studying. Your currently outside running off to the café, clouds filled all over the blue sky making it seem darker than it is. You heard people talking to each other about who knows what and dogs barking from your surroundings. You slowed down your tracks of running when the café became more and more visible. You lived near the café after all. You take a deep breath of fresh air before opening the door with a pling-sound and then stepping inside. It wasn't very busy at the time wich was positive but there was a few people here and there and a guy that looked your age buying something. You stand behind him in line while pulling your money bag out of your purse. After grabbing it you silently wait for the costumer in front of you to order or buy whatever he was going to eat. You took the time to analyse him. He had orange hair that looked really fluffy and it looked like he was wearing a special jacket, it was a vollyball logo on it but you couldn't see very well because his back was facing you. You hear him frown quietly to himself while scratching the back of his head. It made his hair look even fluffier now! Almost as if you wanted to reach your hand out and touch it. You mentally shake your hand to snap back to reality. "One pork bun please!" He finally says with satisfaction. You blink twice. That was what you were gonna get. The woman nods and the guy infont pays. He steps aside noticing that it's your turn while waiting for the other workers to make his order. Sweat starts to appear on your forehead while awkwardly walking up to the woman taking your order. You can feel his curious eyes on you while you clech your bag with lack of words. Now when you think of it it looks like he has brown eyes. You saw him in the corner of your eyes while the woman waited patiently for you to speak. "Excuse me ma'am" the woman speaks snapping your attention back to her. Right! You need to buy pork buns, how many was it? Hmm maybe four..? You think to yourself and quickly straighten your back ready to order. "Four pork buns please!" You quikly say almost bowing to your nervousness. You don't even know how much time you have left. The woman gives you a look then a thumbs up and calls her other worker. You feel your tensed up body relax and you sigh. Stepping aside as well and bringing up your phone. Standing besides him feels a bit awkward so you try to calm yourself down a bit by going on Snapchat, tapping on your friends Nishinoyas story you watch every video and pictures he uploaded one by one. Once again you felt someone eyeing you, maybe not you exactly. More your phone. You see in the corner of your eye that he leans over a little surprisingly he's quite short but still a little taller than you. A slight smile forms on his face as he watches your screen with Nishinoyas snaps from his story. "Hey... Is that your friend?" He carefully asks still having his eyes glued onto your phone. You notice your cheeks flush a bright pink seeing that he was talking to you plus he was leaning a bit closer. Quikly taking your phone down and slightly looking up at him you give a nervous laughter. "Ah yes.., Nishinoya. Do you know him?" You ask as it's now his turn to blush. He nods in response before talking again. "We are in the same vollyball team and go to the same school" you look at him dumbfounded. He goes to the same school? Since you and Nishinoya go to the same school that means that he also does but you've never payed any attention to him that he ever exist! And you know that Nishinoya plays vollyball but it came as a surprise to meet one of his teammates in a café plus he seems nice. "I guess we go to the same school then" you smile. You feel the awkwardness in the air leave and gets replaced with the boys excitement. "R-really?! You go to the same school as him?!" He happily jumps while waiting for your answer. You giggle at his actions while nodding. At the back of Hinata you see the woman coming back again and holds probably his order. "One pork bun for Hinata?" She calls out while the guy known as Hinata turns around and grabbing his stuff. "So your names Hinata?" You ask him while holding both of your hands behind your back. "Yep that's me! Oh and what's yours-" he gets cut off by the woman calling out someone's order again. "Four pork buns to Y/n?" You immediately walk over quikly grabbing them and muttering a 'thanks' then turning back at the boy smiling. "Y/n, my name is L/n Y/n you say while putting your hand out. He looks at you blushing then down at your hand before shaking it. "Hinata Shoyo" He responds with a bright smile. Before you say can say anything else you hear your phone buzzing. Answering the caller without looking who it is you still hold Hinatas hand without thinking. He stands still looking at you while slowly getting red when he looks back down at your hands. "Hello?" You say while struggling to hold your phone close to your ear. But that's when you realise two things. One of them is that your still holding Hinatas hand and the other one is that you forgot the time. You apologise while letting go of his hands and awkwardly shift to your side. "Y/n why aren't you opening your door? I've been waiting here and knocking for some time you know!" Nishinoyas voice was heard through the phone whining loud, loud enough for Hinata to hear. He silently chuckles to himself remembering the total crack head his friend is. You on the other hand start to panic. "Sorry Noya I was-uh- um I was just buying something! I'll be there in a minute!" You shout and ending the call. Facing the guy infront of you, quikly waving. "I'm sorry Hinata I have to go now but I'll see tomorrow at school!" You wave off while running off, almost bumping into the glass door. ~~ "Nishinoya hey! I'm sorry I was late but I was buying pork buns for us! You apologise while bowing repeatedly as fast as you could while Nishinoya nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "L/n it's okay, just as long as your here now plus you buyed pork buns for me?!" He happily yells while snatching the bag away from you, he takes one out and smells it before biting it. But you caught it just in time. You put your right hand on your hip with the left hand holding the pork bun along with the bag while you shake your head. "Not now we need to study." You've been studying for what feels like ages so you bring up the bag with pork buns to have it as a snack. His face immediately lits up. "Can we eat them now?!" He exclaims with joy written all over his face. You simply nod and smile while giving him two pork buns and leaving the other two for you. You watch him take a bite as your thoughts shift to Hinata. You didn't notice the blush making it's way to your ears. Now when you think of it he was cute actually. As all types of thoughts swing through your head Nishinoya pops his head up from eating his bun and raises a brow. "Y/n?" He asks to see if you hear him. Your eyes twitch. You look up at him giving him a comfused look. He goes back into his goofy mode and takes another pork bun and stuffs it into his mouth. "You spaced out so I got a little worried that's all" He assured while having smiling with food in his mouth. You look away feeling your apatite go away. He should know by now to not talk with food in his mouth, it's not like he's a little kid anymore. You doubt whether or not to ask him about Hinata. You barely got any time to get to know him since you were running late and he seemed really friendly. "Hey Noya?" You aks getting a little sweaty. He hums and that's where you continue. "I meet one of your friends at the café while buying pork buns, turns out he also likes them" you smile to yourself while Nishinoya stops eating. "And he told me he also plays vollyball and goes to the same school. I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about him.." You shyly ask while fiddling with your fingers with visible blush all over your face. Nishinya rethinks about what you just said and then laughs. "Are you talking about Hinata?" You stop your fiddling and tuch a strand of hair behind your ear while giving him a 'mmhm' signaling for him to continue. He finishes up his pork bun and with jealousy looks over at your untouched pork buns. Then he goes back to the point. "I see you got an interest in him, well he's really good in vollyball and is middle blocker!" He winks. You watch him take something from his pockets and out it on the table, a pen. He rips out a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbles something on it. You curiously scoot closer to see what he's doing but just then he stops and puts the pen away. "I don't really know what to more tell you so you go and ask him yourself" he says while handing you the piece of paper. You take it and see that it's a number written on it. Is this Hinatas number? Am I really allowed to just text him out of nowhere? Will he think I'm weird? You look back up at Nishinoya and give him a nervous glance. He understands what you mean and bring his hand to pat your shoulder. "Don't worry Y/n-chan! If he asks where you got his number from just tell him I gave it to you" He says with a warm smile that could easly calm you down. You look back down at the piece of paper while smiling a little. ~~ He closed the door behind him and waved you goodbye while you did the same. As soon as you saw him walk away you looked the door and ran up your room with the number on the paper in your hand. You flopped on the bed while being a blushing mess just thinking about messaging him. You slowly pressed the numbers on your phone while glancing over at the paper to remember the numbers. You feel butterflies all over your body while adding the number as your contact. Hugging your pillow from your bed you start typing your message. What do you say? After sometime typing different things you end up pressing the send button instead of the delete button. Your breath hitches and panic flows into your body as you stare wide-open-eyed at the message you just accidentally sended. A few seconds after you find yourself screaming to yourself while trying to delete the message but your stress makes your fingers too shaky to control. You hit your head on your pillow and hide your face under the covers. Mentally swearing over and over again. You feel your phone vibrate and a pling-sound comes too. You feel your body tense up as you quietly open your phone. Unown number: Hi Hinata! It's me Y/n from earlier remember? I hope you don't think I'm weird or anything for suddenly having your number but I was hanging out with Nishinoya and he gave me your number. I hope you have sweet dreams, goodnight :) Hinata: Hello Y/n!!! I'm so happy you got my number because I was gonna ask you about it earlier. I'll have to thank Nishinoya for giving you my number! I'll see you at school tomorrow, have sweet dreams! Goodnight💖 You feelt yourself smiling as a weirdo reading that last part "Goodnight💖" He added a heart! You almost felt your heart skip a beat. You were hugging your pillow while mentally screaming. Even tho you just met him you already feel some sort of attraction towards him. You sent back a "❤" and closed your phone happily. Pulling the covers over you and soon drifting to sleep. Little did you know that Hinata felt the exact same way as you and was a blushing mess when you sent him a heart. Hello everyone! A/N. So this is a new book I'm starting on and I hope you'll like it! I don't know how long it's going to be yet :) Pretty sure Hinata felt butterflies EVERYWHERE (oop) too when you sended that little heart emoji ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here! I just started it but I hope you all will enjoy it :)


End file.
